A New Reality
by ImDoinMe93
Summary: One-Shot. This is what I wanted to happen after the S5 finale. For Chlark fans! R&R!


**I know that there is absolutely no chance for Chlark, seeing as how the show has no ended and all, but thats what fanfiction is for!:) Let a girl dream! lol This is just one of the many ways I imagined Chloe and Clark getting together. Set after the Season 5 finale, kinda AU after that.**

**Disclaimner: I own nothing. If i did...well you already know what way i wouldve leaned.**

* * *

><p><em>C'mon Chloe focus. <em>

I tried to focus on the task at hand but I couldn't. All I could think about was him. I needed some indication that he was okay. The last memory of him was one that both excited and scared me. I could still feel his lips pressed against mine; me trying so hard to hold onto the moment, not wanting to let him go. I'm still shocked that he kissed me back. Knowing the romantic history-or lack of one for that matter- between Clark and I, I knew it was best to just chuck it up to what it was: a reaction in the heat of the moment. I mean the world was on the brink of being destroyed for Christ's sake!

I continued to sort through all mess that surrounded my desk. _This is gonna take forever. _I thought to myself. I had been here for hours trying to do damage control for the mess Zod had so graciously left behind. I was quickly losing steam. _I need coffee. Yea that will definitely help. _I said to myself. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the elevator. When I turned around, what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

There he was. Clark. Standing there staring at me with a look that made my knees go weak. My brain was trying to get my body to move but body wasn't listening. I was frozen to that spot. _He isn't real, Chloe._ I was losing my mind. Hallucinations were a new kind of crazy, even for me. I slowly started walking toward the fake Clark, seeing if it would disappear. As I approached cautiously, _Clark_ eyed me suspiciously. A small frown appeared on his face, making him looking even cuter, if that were possible.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" he asked.

_Omg it is him!_ I thought. When that thought sunk in, I completely lost it. I dropped my purse and ran the rest of the way to him. I was immediately in his arms, being lifted off the ground. The only thoughts in my mind were that he was here, he was safe. I didn't care that we were in a room full of people; I started kissing him, anywhere and everywhere that my lips could reach: His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips. I waited for Clark to pull away, but after a few seconds I felt him respond. His lips slowly opened and deepened the kiss. I decided to make the most of it pressed my body against his, allowing my tongue to run along his bottom lip, enjoying the taste. I pulled away, breathing hard. Clark moved his hands from my waist to cup my face.

"Chloe…" he said softly, stroking my cheek.

Before I could form a reply, his lips were on mine again. His tongue made its way into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm; My hand went around his neck and settled into his hair. His hands traveled down to my waist and pulled me closer. Everywhere his body touched mine, felt as if it were on fire. Our tongues dueled for dominance, but I quickly gave in and just enjoyed the feeling. I don't know how long we stood there like that, could've been minutes or hours, but when he finally pulled away I felt light headed. I couldn't help the huge smile that made its way onto my face even if I'd wanted to.

"The world needs to almost end more often if that's the kind of hello I'll get." I joked.

Clark looked down and I could see a blush spreading across his cheeks. _Typical Clark always embarrassed…" _I said to myself.

"Chloe, I..I'm sorry. I was just so happy you were alright. I couldn't help myself." he said quietly.

When he said that I couldn't help but burst out laughing, he looked at me like I was crazy before joining in himself. I pulled myself together and looked around. I had completely forgotten that we were standing in the middle of the room full of people. Most people hadn't noticed what we were doing, but there were a few people openly gawking at the two of us. Clark must've realized this too because he cleared his throat and removed his arms from around me and took a small step back. Before either of us had a chance to say anything, a familiar voice called out my name.

"Hey Chloe!"

I turned around and see Jimmy Olson walking towards me. My feelings of happiness slowly turned into feelings of guilt. I had completely forgotten about Jimmy to be perfectly honest. We had been flirting for quite some time now and had even been out a couple of times. Nothing was official, but I couldn't help but feel bad. From the friendly smile on his face, I don't believe he saw any of what just happened.

"Hey Jimmy!" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Bad time?" he asked

I turned slightly to look at Clark, and I could've sworn I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Before I could be sure he looked down at me and blinked, veiling whatever it was behind a mask of indifference.

"Ummm….no. Jimmy this Clark. Clark, Jimmy." I stated nervously.

Both men shook hands and I could see Jimmy taking in all six feet four inches that made up Clark Kent.

"Grow em big in Kansas don't they." Jimmy said with a slight smile. "You want to grab some coffee Chloe? I know you've got to be due for a pick me up right about now."

I mood instantly brightened at the mention of coffee. He was definitely right. I needed some coffee right about now. I was about to accept his offer when I felt Clark clear his throat. _Oh man this is awkward…. _I thought inwardly. I was about to ask Clark if he wanted to join on but he stopped me.

"Go ahead Chlo, I need to head back to Smallville. Mom's probably worried" he said.

"Oh…okay." I said softly, almost unwillingly. After what just happened a few minutes ago I didn't want him to leave but I knew we couldn't discuss any of that right now. I made a small frown but didn't say anything more. I turned around to give him a hug goodbye and leaned into him. A hug is not what Clark had in mind because when I turned around he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It was a soft kiss, our lips just barely touching, but I still felt tingly all over. I opened my eyes and looked at him, speechless.

"I'll see you later." he said smiling that smile, the one that could make me fall in love with him all over again, and looks over at Jimmy.

"Nice meeting you Jimmy." and walks towards the elevators. I turned back towards Jimmy and mentally cringed at the look on his face. He looked surprised and pissed at what he just saw.

"So…coffee right? Let's go before I pass out." I said quickly. I picked up my purse and started towards the break room. I saw him hesitate before following after me.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my living room, staring off into space, when a knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. As I got up to answer, my heart started beating faster. I knew who it was. I also knew that I was scared to face him after what happened at the Daily Planet. If history was indication I knew how this confrontation was going to go. Clark will apologize for what happened and say that he only sees me as a friend, and my heart will break as each word leaves his mouth; like it had done so many times before. I'm not going to let that happen this time, I'm going to beat him to it, in the attempt to keep my heart in one piece. I opened the door and looked into the eyes of the man I love more than life itself.<p>

"Hey Clark…what are you doing here?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer to that question. _Wow good job Chloe. _I opened the door wider so that he could come in. He still hadn't said anything, just walked right past me and sat down on the couch quietly. I closed the door and turned around to look at him. He wasn't even looking at me, just staring into space like I had been doing moments before. I slowly walked over to the couch feeling his eyes watch my every step. I sat on the opposite end of the couch, curling my legs up under me. One of us had to say something, but I – for the second time in 24 hours- found myself at a loss for words. I mean what could I say? _Soooo how about that kiss?_ Yea that wouldn't work. So I am just going to sit here and wait until he says something. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye and I could see that he had his head in his hands.

We had been sitting like this for a few minutes now and neither of us has yet to say anything. The silence was killing me. Why couldn't we just get this over with, so I could go to my room and cry myself to sleep? My impatience got the best of me, and I turned to look at him. He noticed my sudden movement and looked up at me. The look in his eyes made me want to cry. He looked worn out; not just physically but mentally as well; I could only imagine what he's been through in the last 12 hours or so. He looked like a man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I mentally scolded myself for thinking about me and how to protect myself from getting hurt. I was his best friend first and foremost and right now he needed me, the other stuff could wait.

"Clark…" I said, barely above a whisper but I know he heard me. I scooted closer to him and held open my arms. There was no confusion about what I wanted him to do. He realized what I wanted him to do and slowly leaned towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, and buried his face in my neck. I put my arms around his shoulders, just holding him to me. Neither one of us said anything, but nothing needed to be said. I moved my hands throughout hair, lightly messaging his scalp. I don't know how long we sat there in each other's arms but eventually my back started to ache from holding up Clark's weight. I didn't want to let him go so I tried a more inconspicuous way of relieving the tension. I slid back slowly and leaned against the arm of the couch. Unfortunately Clark noticed my movement and sat up slightly, glancing up at my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm hurting you." He said, starting to get up.

"No you're not!" I exclaimed rather loudly, my voice resonating in the quiet apartment. "You were fine right where you were." my voice betraying my disappointment of him moving. He looked down at me with concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. I rolled my eyes at him and opened my arms to him once more. I saw him hesitate before returning to his original position. I wrapped my arms his back and starting rubbing his back, and felt him tighten his hold on me in response. I smiled to myself, making a mental note that Clark liked to have his back rubbed. I decided now was a better time than any to try and talk to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He didn't answer for a few minutes so I just left it alone, I could understand him not wanting to talk about it.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just that there's nothing to say. I did what I had to do, and now it's over. I just want to forget about it." He murmured gently. His breath tickled my skin and I felt goose bumps grace my body.

"Okay…" I replied nodding, not wanting to press him further, "considered it dropped. I'm just glad you're okay…" I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't come back. Just thinking about it created knots my stomach. My heart started to beat faster and tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't imagine my life without Clark, he was everything to me. I knew Clark could feel my pulse speed up because he sat up quickly and looked at me with wide eyes. I could feel the tears that I'd been trying to keep hidden fall down my cheeks.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry Clark…I-I just don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you" I said, tears falling faster. I looked down at my hands, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Hey…" he said gently, "look at me…" I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere. "He whispered to me, wiping the tears off my face. I grabbed his hand and held it between both of mine. I knew he was right. He was right here in front of me, comforting me. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to say something.

"Clark, about what happened earlier…" I started, I saw him freeze and pull his hand away. I felt a wave of rejection wash over me and new tears form in my eyes. I braced myself for what I knew would come next. "You don't have to worry about it; we just got caught up in the moment. Just forget it ever happened"

"Is that what you want?" he asked. I looked at his face and saw hurt and sadness there. What the hell did he have to be hurt about? I felt my face flush with anger and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Clark?" I asked sharply. He heard the change in my voice and looked at me surprised. "What? Are you mad that I beat you to it?"

"Chloe what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Whenever I make the mistake of showing you how I really about you, you make sure I know that you only see me as a friend. But you know what I beat you to it this time; you don't have to worry about my feelings anymore because I'm done! I'm tired of having my heart broken over and over again!"

The tears were flowing freely now and at some point I stood up from the couch, and was now standing in front of Clark. I knew I was on the verge of breaking down and I'll be damned if I let him see me like that. I turned around and ran towards my room. I closed the door behind and sat on the bed. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I don't know why I keep putting myself through this. _Stop lying to yourself _a voice in my head sneered. It was right, no matter what happens between Clark and I, I will always love him. I could try and convince myself otherwise but I know that in my heart it's a lie. The thought just made me cry even harder. I heard footsteps in the hallway, the door open and close. I didn't have the guts to look at him, not after what I had just said to him. I felt the bed shift as he sat down next to me.

"Chloe please don't cry…" he pleaded. I knew he wasn't going to go away so I knew ignoring him wasn't an option. I stood up and headed towards my bathroom.

"Give me a minute." I said flatly. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and could hardly recognize myself. My eyes were red and puffy, and my nose was running. I splashed my face with cold water, trying to calm myself down. I dried my face off and blew my noise. I still looked like crap but there's hardly anything I could about it right now. I counted to ten and took slow deep breaths. I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the bed. I sat down and looked at him.

"What do you want Clark?" I asked.

"Chlo, I need you to know that I'm sorry. I keep hurting you again and again."

"You really don't have- "I interrupted him.

"Please let me get this out. Ever since we were kids you have always been there for me. I always felt like I could depend on you and trust you. I was afraid about you finding out about my powers, but after you did I realized I had no reason to be. I know you would never betray me like that. You're my best friend, my confidant, and I know you always will be." I could feel myself starting to get choked up so I stopped him.

"You don't need to say all of this, I told you; and you're off the hook" I said in a shaky voice.

"I know I don't need to but I want to. I love you Chloe. I'm in love with you. " he said looking down at his shoes. I was frozen. My breath hitched in my throat making it hard for me to breathe. Did he just say what I think he just said? No. It's not possible. I've waited years for those words to come out of his mouth and now they have and I'm questioning it. I had no idea what I should say so I just stayed quiet. He noticed my reluctance to say anything and looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Clark, you don't mean that…" I began. "You've made it very clear how you feel about me in the past and I highly doubt you've had a change of heart."

"That's just it Chloe! It's not a change of heart. I've always loved you. I was just afraid to admit it to myself because I didn't want you to get hurt. I haven't had the greatest of luck when it came to the women I'm with, especially those who know my secret. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't get involved with you because I wouldn't forgive myself if anything ever happened to you because of me. I thought I was protecting you."

"Clark don't you see? If I'm with you I know that I could potentially be putting myself in harm's way but it doesn't matter to me. It never did. The day I found out your secret I promised myself that no matter happened to me I would keep your secret safe. And whether we're together or just friends that will never change. I love you Clark. I love you more each day, if that's even possible. You say that you are just trying to protect me, but you're just hurting me more than any supernatural freak ever could. I repeatedly put my heart on the line and you rejected me."

"I knew that I needed to separate myself from you, but I must be gluten for punishment because no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't be without you. I knew it was better to have you in my life as a friend then not at all. I got pretty good at it too. When you came to me I was there; it was hard but I knew that you needed me. I reveled in the fact that you trusted me above anyone. When I kissed you I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again and that scared me. I just reacted. And after seeing that you were alive I just couldn't help myself.-as you probably saw." I laughed; _Jeez way to just dump everything on him. _I kept my eyes on Clark, gauging his reaction. He seemed to be absorbing everything I had just said.

"I never knew that was how you felt Chlo…" he said, his voice cracking with emotion. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"That was kind of the whole point Clark, guess I did a better job than I thought I did."

"Can I ask you something? He asked.

"Anything. "

"I know we can't go back, but I'm hoping that we can go forward. I can't apologize enough for the pain that I've caused you, but is there any way that you can forgive me?" he pleaded. The way he was looking at me was like my answer could make or break him. It scared me, but in a good way. He thinks I blame him. I didn't say all of that to make him feel bad, I just wanted him to know. No matter how much I did want to blame him, it's not his fault. And I told him exactly that.

"The only thing you should be apologizing for is being damn irresistible." I finished, trying to lighten the mood. I saw a small smile on the corner of his lips, and watched it disappear just as quickly. He suddenly turned his entire body towards me. He leaned down towards me until we were eye to eye. I was quickly getting lost in beautiful baby blues. I was hypnotized from the amount of emotion that was shining through them; I could see nothing but love in them. He brought his hand up and slowly traced down the side of my face before cupping my cheek.

"I love you Chloe, I love you so much." He started to lean to towards me, until our noses were touching. "Please tell me I'm not too late…"

I had waited so long to hear him say those words, but did I really want to put myself through this? If it didn't work out, I don't know if I would be able to bounce back. As I looked into his eyes, I knew my answer. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm yours." I answered honestly. "I'm giving you my heart Clark…please don't break it." Then he kissed me.

I responded to the kiss immediately, loving the feeling of his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my body to his. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I granted. He deepened the kiss and a small moan escaped from my throat. Clark leaned me back, until we were lying down on the bed. His tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth; I don't think I have ever been kissed so thoroughly. His hands were everywhere, leaving a fiery trail wherever he touched me.

I pulled away to breathe, and his lips found my neck. He starting kissing a trail up and down my neck, when he hit a spot that made me let out a loud gasp. I felt him smile before focusing his attention on that spot. He nipped and sucked until I was practically breathless. I pulled his head back up to mine and kissed him hard. I unwound my arms from his neck and busied my hands on unbuttoning his shirt. I finally undid the last button and ran my hands over his body. Clark's body was absolute perfection; I don't think I would ever get tired of touching it, but who could blame me?

His hands start to slowly lift up my shirt, as if asking me to go further. I pulled away from his lips and grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. Clark's eyes raked over my upper body and I suddenly became self conscious. I tried to cover myself up but he stopped me.

"You're so beautiful Chloe." He started planting open mouthed kisses all over my stomach, and couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my mouth. "You taste good too…"

I could feel myself getting wetter and I needed more, I pushed him back until I was straddling his waist. I felt his arousal and ground my hips into his.

"Chloe!" he moaned and held my hips in place. I leaned down and started kissing his abs. I made sure no part was untouched before making my way up to his chest, giving it the same treatment. I reached his neck and started nipping at his skin. His hand went around me to my back and unhooked my bra. He threw it off and cupped my breasts. I soon forgot what I was doing and just moaned from the sensation. He flipped us over so that he was back on top of me, and replace his hands with his mouth. He took his time, giving each one the same amount of attention. I was breathing heavily, chanting his name. My hand found his pants button and unbuttoned them. I pushed them down and onto the floor. His arousal was pressed against my leg and I decided to try something. I ran my hands along his clothed erection and felt him moan against me.

"Chloe if you keep doing that this is going to end a lot sooner than either of us wanted. "He breathed against my neck. I smiled to myself, loving how much power I had over him. He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly slid them off my legs. He traced the outline of my panties before running his finger over my bundle of nerves. I let out a long moan and nearly came undone right there. He slid off my underwear and threw them across the room. His fingers started lightly tracing patterns up my legs, and the inside of my thighs, stopping just before he reached where I really wanted him.

"Clark, please!" I begged. My body was on fire and I needed him to touch me. He slid his fingers over me before plunging two fingers inside me. I screamed out in pleasure and snapped my legs closed, trapping his fingers there. He kissed me long and hard and slowly started pumping his finger in and out of me. He kept going until I was on the brink of an orgasm; then he stopped and pulled his fingers out. I made a small whimper and looked at him with a frown on my lips. He just smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss.

I leaned down and pushed off his boxers, then wrapped my legs around his waist. We both groaned at the feeling of our bodies pressed together. I leaned up and gave Clark a long sensual kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Chloe" He said.

"Make love to me Clark "I whispered seductively in his ear. "Show me how much you love me."

_And boy did he._

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissing my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the person next to me. I turned around and looked into the eyes of the love of my life and smiled.<p>

"Good Morning Clark. " I said, my smile getting bigger as I said his name.

"Morning Beautiful, How did you sleep?" he smirked. I blushed at that. We had made love all throughout the night, finally falling asleep just as the sun peeped out over the horizon.

"The few hours I did get were lovely, thank you." I answered bashfully. His lips nuzzled my neck and his hands traveled up and down my sides.

"Well I hope you got enough sleep because that was only the beginning…" he murmured against my neck.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He sat up and looked at me.

"Yes really. I have to make up for lost time." A sexy smile spreading across his lips. I returned the smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him slowly, just savoring the taste of him.

"I love you so much…." I breathed against his lips. He settled himself between my legs and brushed his knuckles down my cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered back to me. He positioned himself at my entrance and entered me slowly. I arched my back into him and moaned loudly in pleasure. I would never get tired of the feeling of having Clark inside me, I felt whole, complete. I clung to him as he moved in and out of me, never wanting to let go. With a final thrust, I came undone.

" Ooohhhhh Claaarrrkkkk!" I screamed.

"Chlo…" he moaned, burying his face into my neck and collapsing on top of me. We sat there for a few minutes, our ragged breathing returning to normal. He moved to get off of me, but I stopped him.

"No. Stay. I like having you inside me." He looked down at me and smiled, gently lying back down, resting his head on my shoulders. I could feel my eyelids start to droop, and I ran my hand through his hair drowsily.

"You really know how to wear a girl out…" I said sleepily. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness; he might have said something but I was already half asleep. Before succumbing to my weariness, a thought crossed my mind.

_I could definitely get used to this._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And...Finish!<em>****_ Thanks for reading! Please R&R!:)_**


End file.
